Prism of Light
by Prism of the Stars
Summary: What happens when a strange transfer student joins Hogwarts? Read to find out and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is Prism of the Stars here with my first fanfic ever!! XDXD I hope you guys like it! I worked really really hard on it, LOL. I don't know how well I'll do though. :(

Snape: Don't worry, you'll do fine.

Me: OMG thanks Snape! You're so awesome!!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! DON'T SUE ME, PLZ!!

----------------------------11111----------------22222222-------------------3333

Finally, it was the beginning of the next year at Hogwarts. Harry's 7th year, in fact! Harry was not happy, though, especially after what happened last year. He was very surprised when he saw who was at the feast in the Great Hall though!

"WHAT?!?!" Harry yelled. "WHAT'S SNAPE DOING HERE!?!?"

"Where have you been!?" Hermione asked. "Professor Snape was under the Imperio curse when he killed Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall forgave him and let him be a teacher again!"

"Wow, that sucks," Ron said.

"But he killed Dumbledore and he works for Voldemort!" Harry blurted out angrily.

"Honestly, Harry, you never listen to anything! Professor Snape quit working for Voldemort!" Hermione said.

"Like I'd believe that!" Harry said.

"That's weird," Ron said.

Just then, the new students came walking through the Great Hall and got in line.

"Woah…" Ron said, looking at one of the girls.

The girl was absolutely beautiful in appearance. She had long, perfect hair that was pink. She also had curves in all the right places and wore a tight, stunning purple robe to show them off. She also wore a very pretty wizard hat. She had fair skin and not a blemish in sight! Her eyes were also purple, but the two orbs seemed to reflect sadness…

Harry was staring at her for a while, not noticing that Hermione was talking. Suddenly, Hermione got right in his face. "I SAID, did you see that!?" "WHAT!?" Harry asked.

"Her eyes changed color!" Hermione answered.

"Cool!" Ron said. "Hope she gets Gryffindor!"

"…" Harry said nothing, mesmerized at her beauty.

Harry wasn't the only one mesmerized, though. Draco Malfoy was staring at her as well, and so was someone up at the teachers' table. The girl looked up and blushed when she saw Snape looking at her.

"Nirehtyls, Prism!" said the Sorting Hat. Prism's orbs changed to pink when she shyly sat up on the stool.

"You have to take off your hat, dear," McGonagall said.

"Can I please leave it on?" Prism asked as she looked back at the teacher, eyes changing to blue.

"Oh… all right." She put the sorting hat on the girl's head.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried, much to everyone's shock.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelled.

"WHAT!?" Hermione yelled.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"YEEESS!" Malfoy said.

Snape clapped softly, not wanting to attract attention.

"Um… okay," said Prism, getting off the stool and taking off the hat. "I sit over hear, right?" She sat down at the Slytherin table next to Malfoy. Malfoy grinned at Harry.

"How the heck did she get into Slytherin!?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah, how did she?" Ron said.

"I dunno…" Hermione murmured.

"So, where are you from?" Malfoy asked.

"Oh, hi, my name's Prism," Prism said, eyes turning hazel. "I'm a transfer student from Japan. I'm already in year 7 because I'm already good at magic! Watch!" She pointed her wand at Ron and turned him into a frog.

Malfoy laughed. "Nice! Well, it's nice to have you hear, Prism!"

Harry clenched his fists. "Stupid Malfoy…"

"Odd how she got Slytherin," Hermione said as she began to eat the feast that had just appeared.

"Yeah," Ron ribbitted.

Meanwhile Prism ate happily. "Wow, I've never had food like this before!"

Unbeknownst to her, however, Harry, Malfoy, and Snape were all staring at her…

---------3--------2-------1--------------

That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please R and R, LOL!


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOORRY for the lack of updates! I haven't been on a lot cuz Ive been re-reading all the books before I read the last one!!!

OMG, I can't believe all the flames I got for this thing!!! I took a Mary Sue test but those things are always wrong anyway!! My friend has a character that's like… not a sue at all but she got a high score in the test!

Thx soooo much for all you people that actually liked the story. :) To the rest of you, don't read it if you don't like it! 

And BTW, Rainella, you have the spelling skills of a rock. LOL XDXD Don't flame me if you can't spell!!!!!!!

NE way, I read the 7th book. OMG I hated the ending!!! Rowling ruined everything!!!!! AAARGHHHH!!! I don't know if I should continue this since Rowling screwed up everything I was going to do for this fic. :( What do you guys think??


	3. Chapter 3

OMG, WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?????

FINE, IF YOU HATE THIS FIC SO MUCH I'M DISCONTINUING IT. I DON'T CARE ANYWAY. JKR STILL RUINED THE ENDING!!!!

YOU PEOPLE ARE SUCH JERKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
